


The Last First Kiss

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our last first kiss went something like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls of course, and no money was made from this ficlit. No copyright infringement is intended and any similarity to any other story is coincidence.

 **Title:** The Last First Kiss  
 **Genre:** Gilmore Girls; javajunkies, tragedy  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for character death, general concepts, and mild swearing  
 **Warning:** Character death  
 **Timeline:** Sometime in the future... AU  
 **Author's Notes:** This one was written back when L &L were still together, sooo... and warning, there is character death, as noted in the rating. Oh, and the first part is essentially free-verse.

* * *

* * *

_Kissing. Kissing Luke in the rain; across the diner counter; in his apartment; on my porch steps; in the gazebo._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke; his lips, warm and tender; his cheek, feeling the pleasant rasp of his rough shaven face; his shoulder after we’ve made love, trembling and strong beneath my lips._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke; our first kiss on the porch of the Dragonfly; our first real date; the first time we made love; in the morning in his apartment; in the evening in my bedroom; in the diner when I come in for coffee and love._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke sweet and slow; hard and fevered; languid and sated; again and again, just because we can; just because it took so long to come together, and now we don’t want to miss even one more kiss._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke in the dark warmth of night; in the bright light of morning; beneath skies full of stars; under the dappled light filtered through the golden elms; tangled in the light streaming in through his apartment windows; by the light of the movie screen; under the porch light that Luke changes._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke breathless; blissful; dizzy; happy; sad; sweet; passionate. Kissing Luke; I could never tire of kissing Luke; never have enough of his kisses; never want anything but to kiss my Luke. Each kiss is as necessary as breathing. Each kiss with Luke is a first kiss. Each one is a last kiss. Each kiss with Luke is a breath of always and forever; of everything, my everything. I love kissing Luke and I will carry each kiss with me into eternity…_

 

* * *

 

 

“Lorelai,” he sobbed as he cradled her in his arms, heedless of the blood soaking into the heavy blue flannel of his shirt. “Lorelai.”

His green truck was a crumpled mess in the middle of the road, a tangled twist of metal from the head-on collision with the car full of drunken college students. In the distance, Luke could hear the wail of sirens and he willed to them closer. He silently demanded the universe that they be on time.

“Lorelai,” he sobbed, rocking with her, trying to desperately keep her with him. Already, he could see her eyes losing their focus, her normally rose-leaf complexion turning ashen.

“Hold on, Baby,” he begged her. “Just hold on.”

“Luke,” she murmured. “Oh, my Luke, don’t cry.”

“I’ll stop, if only you promise to not leave.”

“I…I’m not sure I can promise that one, Babe,” she murmured, as her eyelids flickered.

“There is no way I’m letting you go. And, damn it you can’t go. Who else is going to bully me into all those crazy town hall meetings, or those inane festivals? Who’s going to talk through every movie, or wake me at two in the morning so I can see the first snowfall?”

Lorelai smiled weakly. “I never did get you to be my partner at the dance marathon.”

“That’s right…exactly.”

“And you can waltz,” she whispered.

“Only with you, Lorelai.”

Her eyes slipped shut and she started to go limp in Luke’s arms.

“Lorelai,” he said her name desperately. “Lorelai.”

She opened her eyes weakly. “I was pining for you too, you know. I was pining and then, you kissed me, and it was perfect.”

“Lorelai,” he wept.

“Kiss me, Luke. Please, just kiss me.”

Luke brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He kissed her as if, like a fairy tale, it would bring her back, keep her with him.

“That was a great kiss,” she whispered. “I love you Luke, I’m so happy I was your Mrs. Backward- Baseball Cap.”

“I love you, Lorelai. I’ll always love you.”

“Kiss me again, Luke.”

And he brought his lips to hers in one last first kiss…

_FIN_


End file.
